


Blue

by dandyboy_seungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandyboy_seungmin/pseuds/dandyboy_seungmin
Summary: They both knew it was happening they just didn't want to admit it. They still love each other just in a different way.Or Minho and Jisung had fallen out of love but didn't want to accept it.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting ever hope you'll like it.

It wasn't a sudden thing, it had been happening for a good 6 months before they accepted it. When they first got together they were in love. Their relationship was exciting and they were drunk off the thrill of first love. That lasted for about 3 years before they sobered up, the happy buzz of loving each other disappeared. It took them a while to accept it, they knew it was happening but they denied it in hopes that the happy buzz they once felt would return, it never did. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that they weren't in love. They knew they couldn't continue to be together but god did they try. They did still love each other but in a differnt way, they no longer had the love that was intoxicating and that made you forget all your problems. 

 

Both had spent countless nights laying awake tangled in the sheets of the bed that they spent so much time together in wondering what went wrong. When Jisung had nights like that he would latch onto the other as tight as he could hoping that that would keep them together while he cried. When Minho had nights like that he would just cry into his pillow. Soaking it with all the memorys he has with the younger good and bad. They never dared to comfort each other on nights like this, both to afraid of letting the other know about the way they felt.

 

It hit Jisung the hardest. The older had was his first love, his best friend, and his rock though all of the hard times in his life. Minho had seen him at his worst and he couldn't help but feel like if he had been at his best they would still be madly in love. Jisung cried, he cried a lot.Minho on the other hand didn't cry much, other then a few silent tears. 

 

Minho was the first to realize it but for the sake of the younger he didn't say anything until he knew Jisung felt the same. When the conversation happened neither were surprised. Jisung didn't even flinch when Minho said they should end it, he only nodded said he knows and cried he cried because that was the only thing he could do he felt powerless and so did Minho. " Jisung-ah it's it's not your fault. These things happen all the time." Minho was crying now too.

They spent that night clinging to each other soaking their pajamas with sad salty tears. The next morning Minho packed up his stuff and went to go live with a friend promising to keep in touch, they didn't.


End file.
